


Memories

by katsreading



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: But It's Magnus' Feelings, Canon Compliant, Immortal Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Malec, Memories, Sad, Scenes from the show, Seriously Someone Give Magnus A Hug, post alec's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsreading/pseuds/katsreading
Summary: Years after the death of his husband, Magnus revisits some of his favourite memories.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Malec was the first couple I ever felt passionate enough about to write fanfiction, so they will always have a special place in my heart <3 I originally published this on amino, and Wattpad, but I have revised it and I'd like all of my work in one place! I hope you enjoy it!

Magnus gently traced the outline of the words engraved in the small wooden box in front of him. It read 'Alexander Gideon Lightwood'

It had been decades since his beloved husband had passed away and yet each tiny detail of his face was still etched into his brain.

Magnus looked down at his chipped black nail polish and sighed. He hadn't been back to their apartment since Alec's death.

All of his friends had attempted to convince him to return, but for years all he could do was cry, just thinking about returning without Alec.

After a decade had passed, Magnus found himself able to talk about Alec without breaking down into tears.

But still, everything reminded him of his husband.

He knew that there was no point in avoiding it any longer.

He needed closure, and he would never get it if their apartment remained untouched, exactly as it was the day Alec died.

He gently opened the box and stared at its contents.

He knew what it contained before he opened it, but it still brought tears as he looked at the items he had carefully placed there so many years ago.

Immediately, his eyes were drawn to a soft, red Omamori, and as he softly brushed his finger against it, he was flooded with memories.

_Magnus sighed dramatically and settled his arm on Alec's shoulder_

_“I wish I could take you to Peru. Such a lovely place.”_

_Alec melted under Magnus’ touch. He was sure that he would never get used to the feeling of giddiness that surrounded him whenever he spent time with Magnus._

_He felt like a child with an innocent crush- giggly and free._

_“We've been to almost every country in the world.” He said, locking eyes with Magnus. “Surely it can’t be that lovely, or we would have been there already.”_

_Magnus shook his head and stifled a laugh._

_“About that. I’ve been meaning to tell you- I might be banned from Peru”_

_Alec sighed._

_“I’m not even going to ask how you managed to get yourself banned from a country Magnus because I don’t think I’ll believe you.”_

_He’s right, Magnus thought to himself. It was an unbelievable story, and one for another day._

_Alec shifted slightly and moved so that he was facing Magnus._

_His usual confidence was gone and he was full of nothing but nerves._

_He cleared his throat before he spoke._

_'Magnus, I don't mind where we go as long as I'm with you,'_

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red Omamori._

_'I wasn’t sure what to get the man who seems to have everything, but I got you a gift.”_

_Magnus struggled to hide the shock in his face. People usually came to him asking for things- “Magnus, do this”, “Magnus, do that”. Nobody ever gave him gifts._

_'For me?' Magnus managed to whisper gently. He raised his hand to touch Alec's face._

_Forcing down the nerves, Alec leaned in and kissed him._

_Magnus jumped, not expecting the kiss, but kissing Alec felt right- like he was melting. Nobody had ever made him feel that way before._

_Nobody had ever made him feel so **wanted**._

Magnus brushed a tear away from his cheek and slowly moved his attention to a button, lying at the bottom of the box.

Magnus wanted to scream at himself, for letting anything ruin such a perfect moment with Alec.

They had been kissing, and Magnus had let himself become vulnerable- too vulnerable. His glamour had slipped, exposing his Warlock’s mark, and he had pulled away instinctively, turning his back to Alec.

It was too fast. He wasn’t ready for Alec to see him like this, with the eyes of a killer.

_Alec’s voice was riddled with concern and fear._

_“Magnus? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”_

_Although Alec's sweet voice comforted him, Magnus couldn’t help but feel weak and ugly._

_“No such thing,” he muttered, back still turned, “It's just- sometimes I can't control my glamour. I don’t want you to see me like this.”_

_Alec put his hand on Magnus' back._

_'Magnus, turn around,'_

_Magnus melted under his touch. He had never felt as safe as he did with Alec._

_So slowly, he did. Alec felt his heart begin to beat about a thousand times faster than usual. He looked at Magnus' gorgeous eyes._

_'Magnus- they're beautiful. You're beautiful'_

_Of course, warlocks could change their appearances, so Magnus had been called beautiful before, but never by someone with such pure intentions, never by someone looking straight into what Magnus felt was the ugliest thing about him. Magnus relaxed into Alec's arms, and Alec kissed him softly on the forehead._

Ignoring the fact that by this point tears were streaming down his cheeks, and onto the table in front of him, Magnus picked up the next item in the box. A lock of Alec's hair.

_Magnus could hear the screams of hundreds of innocent downworlders. For the first time in what felt like forever, downworlders of all kinds had agreed to work together, with Shadowhunters, only to be slaughtered in an unfair fight._

_Valentine was playing dirty._

_He knew that there would be no downworlder survivors, and his heart sunk as he thought of Alec. He had no idea if the Shadowhunters were surviving, and he couldn’t do anything to help, because entering the building would mean instant death._

_The large, wooden doors burst open, and a panicked shout filled the air._

_'Magnus! Magnus?'_

_Alec was out of breath and shouting at the top of his lungs._

_He turned and the moment his eyes met Magnus’ his face flooded with relief._

_'Magnus!' He shouted and ran over. Tears sparkled in his eyes as he spoke._

_'I didn't know if you were in there, I didn't know if you were safe. Magnus- not knowing if you were dead or alive was the worst thing ever,' he paused, and let his eyes take in each and every detail of Magnus’ face._

_He softly grazed his hand against Magnus’ cheek._

_'Magnus I- I love you'_

_An 800-year-old Warlock falls in love thousands of times._

_Shadowhunters, however, love once. Fiercely. And Magnus knew that._

_He'd never been in love with a boy like Alec. So determined to do the right thing all the time, so determined to put everyone else's needs before his own. There were so many things about Alec that Magnus loved. So many things that it seemed impossible that three words could make him feel even more in love, and yet all he wanted to do was scream “I love you, I love you, I love you!”_

_But he knew that he probably shouldn't do that. So instead, he smiled and said 'I love you too' and leaned in for a much-needed kiss._

There was only one thing in the box that Magnus hadn't touched. A small wooden spatula.

It made him smile.

When he closed the box, Magnus looked around the room, and all he could see was Alexander. When he looked at the couch, he saw him gasping and saying 'You can't tell anyone I stayed here last night!', and when he looked over to the mini bar, he saw him gagging on his first-ever alcoholic drink.

On the balcony, he saw Alec playing with Max and Rafael, and the kitchen counter he saw the coffee machine that only Alec used.

For the first time, in at least one hundred years, Magnus walked to the bedroom that he and Alec once shared, and snuggled down under the quilt. To anyone else, the room would have smelled like dust, but Magnus closed his eyes and told himself that it still smelled like Alec.

The most amazing man that Magnus Bane had ever met.


End file.
